


The kids...are assholes

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: From a tumblr post about how the children of Bellarke and Zaven would be a handful.





	The kids...are assholes

“You know my dad could kill yours with his bare hands!”

“Well my mom could blow you up just by looking at you!”

 

Monty looked up from his bench. Life was normal these days, finally, after twelve years on the ground, the second time. He looked up at his class, knowing exactly who he was looking for. The first generation of kids to be born on the ground after Praimfaya were a rowdy bunch, having lived through some tough times. School wasn’t structered as it had been on the Ark, each adult had taken to teaching a class in what they were good at. Monty was teaching what would have been called biology in the past, but now it was plant life, crop rotation, algae farming. He had about twenty students in his class, his own included. 

He would put a stop to it if he thought it was anything serious, but it never was with those two. They talked to everyone like that. Except their parents. And really, arguing over whose parents were more dangerous was kind of stupid, especially with those two.

“Asshat!”

“Fucking moron!”

“That’s enough from you two. Opposite sides of the room. NOW!”

Monty could handle the arguing and teasing, but he drew the line at the cuss words.

“I’m so proud. My little masterpieces.” Monty shot Murphy a very dirty look as lhe leaned on the doorframe. 

“Mr. Murphy, so glad to see you, why don’t make yourself useful and go find their fathers for me.”

“Sorry, they both took groups of the younger kids out hunting today, Bellamy has the girls and Shaw has the boys. But, it’s not like their dads would do anything to them anyway. It’s their moms they should be afraid of.”

Monty knew that, all too well. “Well, then go find Clarke and Raven.”

Jack Shaw and Jacob Blake sat up straighter then. It was all fun and games when they knew they could do anything and their dads wouldn’t say anything, but mom? UhOh! They were among the oldest of the younger kids, born a day apart. Clarke had gone into labor not long after Raven had delivered, which was good because aside from Zeke, Bellamy was the only other person she allowed in the room other than Abby. She had wanted to do it with just Zeke until Abby pointed out the problems with her leg almost certainly meant they would need another set of hands. She hadn’t hesitated to ask for Bellamy, the six years they spent in space bonding them.

Murphy found Clarke and Raven in the medical tent, where Clarke was wrapping what looked like a nasty burn on Ravens arm. “Your children are causing Monty problems, again!” The two women just looked at him as he walked away. They knew what this meant. Clarke finished with Ravens arm and they walked toward the school building.

****  
“Can’t I go outside and play soccer?” Jacob was whining, all the while knowing how much his mom hated it. 

“No, you know the punishment. No playing with friends until you finish skinning what your dad brought back today!” 

“But Jack…”

“Is doing the same thing. Honestly Jacob, when will you two ever learn to stop acting like that.”

He huffed and went back to what he was doing. Clarke felt Bellamy come up behind her and place his head on her shoulder.

“Don’t you think you’re being too rough on him?” he asked, but never where Jacob could hear. They were a united front in of the kids even if they disagreed behind closed doors.

“He needs to learn respect.”

“He knows respect. They are just kids blowing off steam.”

“And you need to stop laughing when he says things like that. The younger kids look up to him and Jack and Hannah. They just can’t go around doing…” 

“Whatever the hell they want?” She turned then, laughing at him and the memory of a time almost twenty years ago now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have really gotten sucked back into fandom! It's kind of great. Now, if I can just finish the two WIPs I have started before starting on the three other ideas I have in my head, we'll be good.


End file.
